Muse
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: “It isn’t polite to stare, Cam.” She often wonders why she is attracted to someone like him. HodginsCam, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Bones._

_**Summary: "It isn't polite to stare, Cam." She often wonders why she is attracted to someone like him. HodginsCam, oneshot**_

_This is the first Bones fic I've done without the BB pairing, and I'm really happy with this. I just love the interactions between Hodgins and Cam in the show, and I adore them as a pairing. Yes, Hodgela is also wonderful, but I don't know why I prefer these two all of a sudden. _

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

* * *

**Muse**

* * *

He isn't her usual type.

Cam Saroyan usually went for the burly, strong, cop-types. Like Booth, of course. She had always enjoyed the power he displayed over everything, his natural confidence, his easy smile, and just his general all-around _goodness_.

But she knew that the gravy train had passed on that one.

Not that she really minded. She knew nothing would come out of her relationship with Booth, but she always liked to entertain the idea on that one. But he was so enamored with Brennan that it was ridiculous.

Ridiculous, but cute, she had to admit.

So, naturally, after seeing that Booth was taken - not officially yet, of course, but close enough - she moved on to other things.

But she didn't think that the person she'd move on to was…him.

Cam sat at her desk. Currently the Squints were going over a murder victim, and she was doing some paperwork. She sighed as her mind went through this train of thought. The former cop didn't think that doing paperwork of all things would lead her down this path of contemplation.

She took in a deep breath and let it out shakily, trying not to think about the one Squint who had captured her attention more than any other.

Jack Hodgins.

Strange, as he was not the type she usually went for - again, she was reminded of Booth and his brother Jared, as well as the various other Alpha Male types she dated in high school and whatnot.

He was intellectual, hot-headed. A conspiracy theorist. A scruffy scientist compared to the clean cut cops that she was so used to.

She wondered what made him so attractive to her.

Maybe it was his wit. He was rather funny when he put his crazy theories and his experiments behind. But even thought those experiments were sometimes a hassle, she enjoyed watching them try to break their backs and make an experiment that would answer the questions that simple mathematics would without the problem.

Maybe it was that…but maybe it was just the undeniable sense of attraction she felt to him.

He was attractive, she knew that for sure. With those large blue eyes and even under the lab coat she could tell that he was built. The way he carried himself, with such confidence and self-assurance, was another plus.

But it was not just his appearance that made him attractive to her. His intelligence was something else she found doubly attractive about him. He was smart - damn smart - and that was something that just made her want to…well, _jump him _to put it in not so elegant terms.

"Dr. Saroyan!"

She felt her stomach drop to her knees; she knew that voice. That husky, self-assured tone echoed through her thoughts every now and then. It was a pale imitation compared to the real thing. She loved it when he called her by her title, but not more than when he called her by her first name.

Cam looked up from her work and locked eyes with the man she had just been thinking so intently about, "Yes?"

"I found some particulates…"

He approached her desk with a file that had some scientific jargon on it, and he started to explain what it was. His voice wrapped around the names of the algae and dirt, giving particular information as if he were a computer. And though it was something that a regular woman would get lost on, it was like poetry to her ears.

She watched his lips move, entranced by them. He looked up at her through his lashes and a smile moved over those same lips.

"So the victim was killed in salt water and then moved to fresh water?" Cam finally asked when she got her bearings.

Hodgins looked at her and nodded, his eyes twinkling. It was all she could do to control the urge she felt to close the distance and capture his lips with hers.

"Hm…" Cam started, placing a finger to her chin, "Did you get anything else from the water?"

"Nah, it's just typical ocean water. I'll run more tests on it, though." He replied and she gave him a smile.

"Get to it."

"Of course."

He gathered the pieces of paper that showed the information he gathered and made his way to the door.

As he did so, Cam couldn't help but notice how his jeans hung low on his hips, and clung to all of the right places. His strong shoulders were enviable, and she was always able to notice them even when he draped himself in his lab coat. She could see the mop of hair and imagined burying her fingers in it and _pulling_…

It was then that she realized that she had spaced out, and that Hodgins had been staring back at her for who knew how long.

_Damn. _She thought to herself as he smirked to himself, walking toward her. He was going to reject her then and there. Or more likely, at least give her a harsh jab that would hurt her ego. She knew Hodgins and she knew his sarcastic ways.

He approached her, looking down at his file as if he had forgotten to say something earlier. His eyes scanned the paper and he walked closer still, dangerously close to invading her personal space. "One more thing, Cam."

There he was, saying her first name like that, so casually. His voice wrapped around it, and an involuntary shudder rippled down her spine.

He was so close to her now, and when he looked up to meet her chocolate eyes with his own cerulean blue ones, they were burning with amusement and another emotion that the ex-cop couldn't place.

Hodgins leaned to her ear, totally ignoring the chart in his hands. His breath was harsh and wispy against the shell of her ear. She could practically feel the smile in his words as he told her something that she hoped she hadn't noticed.

"It isn't polite to stare, Cam."

The dark haired woman felt yet another shiver roll down her spine and he pulled away from her ear, grinning from ear to ear, clearly enjoying the control he seemed to have over her. Her cheeks seemed to burn as he turned and walked away. She couldn't forget the fiery look that was in his icy eyes, and all she could do was stare at his retreating form.

She groaned and banged her head on her desk, seeking to beat the memory of that out of her head for good.

But all she could think about was his voice against her ear, and his hungry smile.

Cam was sure she'd be thinking about that for a while.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Yay for Cadgins! I absolutely love this pairing. The chemistry between Cam and Hodgins has always been something that I've loved watching. And this little scene just popped into my head. Though I love Hodgela, I just love this pairing as well. And TJ Thyne is just yummy. Just saying. Lol._

_Anyway, I hope to hear your reviews for this little fic of mine! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
